iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost-One
For the deceased garde, see Number One. Ghost-One was a version of Number One that Adamus Sutekh unconsciously created in his mind after her mind and memories were downloaded into his head through Mogadorian Memory Extraction Technology. She was an exact version of One in looks, memories and mannerisms, and physically bounded to 14 years old, the age when she died. She shared a brain with Adam and so naturally knew a lot about him. Biography One's Memories Adam and Ghost-One dislike each other from the moment they meet. Adam is initially brainwashed by the Mogadorian way and demonstrates their attitude towards the Loric. Ghost-One is disgusted that he is a Mogadorian, and she deliberately shows Adam the memories that he doesn't want to see. However, after witnessing One's life, her memories of the Mogadorian invasion, life on the move, and her death again, something changes in him. Number Two and Three Soon after waking up from his coma, Adam is called to a briefing where his Father explains that they are trailing Conrad Hoyle, the Cêpan of Number Two. Adam suddenly notices that he can see Ghost-One in the room, although no one else can see her, she tells him that he has to stop them. In London, Ghost-One continues to try and get Adam to help Two. He travels to her safehouse after she tries to reach out to the other Garde online. He tries to help her escape but Ivanick arrives and kills her. Ghost-One is furious that Adam was not able to help her, especially as he could have kicked a gun to her and at least given her a fighting chance. In Kenya, One and Adam are more in tune with each other and agree that they need to warn Number Three. One encourages Adam when he fights with Ivanick and screams in anguish as Three is killed. When Adam is thrown off the ravine, One tries desperately to pull him from unconsciousness to keep him alive. Return to Ashwood Estates Adam survives and stays in Kenya, helping the other aid workers. He notices that One's visits are less and less frequent. One night, One takes over Adam's movements and takes him to Three's hut in the woods, reminding him that he needs to continue to help the Garde. He manages to get back to Ashwood Estates where he manipulates his way back to the Memory transfer device in order to strengthen Ghost-One who continues to disappear for longer periods; this doesn't work. Frustrated, Adam sabotages information systems and is taken for another experiment that would almost certainly fry his brain. He manages to overpower Zakos and allows Ghost-One to take control of his body to free Malcolm Goode (the last surviving Greeter) and conduct another experiment. Adam re-visits One's Memory of gaining her Earthquake Legacy which is subsequently transferred to him. In his unconscious state Adamus bids a final goodbye to Ghost-One as her memories depart him for good, revealing that she was never real but a creation of his own mind so that he didn't have to be alone in the face of what he is trying to achieve. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased